Question: Brandon drove his car for a total of $40$ kilometers over the past $10$ days, and he drove the same amount each day. How many kilometers did Brandon drive his car each day?
Solution: The number of kilometers driven each day is the total number of kilometers driven divided by the number of days that Brandon went driving. We are looking for the quotient, which is $40\text{ kilometers} \div 10\text{ days}$ $40\text{ kilometers} \div 10\text{ days} = 4 \text{ kilometers per day}$ Brandon driven $4$ kilometers each day.